Saving you
by Captain-Kate-Finch
Summary: A plane crashes on its way to New York city. One of the gang is missing presumed dead. What will happen when they risk their lives to save her? Action Adventure Romance CZ DL
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

"Missing" the word bounced around inside his head. His feet pounded the ground, for once not tripping over anything. Through the door, up the stairs his feet took him. He burst into room 101.

"Where's Zoey?" Lola and Nicole turned from where they had been weeping over a photograph. He only heard the first word of what they said.

"Missing"

"No… No… She's still here, I saw her yesterday." He raced out of the room leaving the girls in peace.

He flopped down in the girls lounge and turned on the TV to distract himself.

"Breaking News, Plane crash in New York State, All the passengers are accounted for except one, Zoey Brooks is now Missing Presumed dead. If she is still alive she is the only survivor…." He quickly switched channels. Unable to bear it anymore he wept quietly until late into the night.

Dana arrived on a plane from France the next day. Logan, Lola, Nicole, and Michael went to meet her at the airport. He watched on TV and cried as rescue team after rescue team returned empty handed.

"Is Chase okay?" asked Dana. They all just shook their heads. Even Logan looked sad. The drive to PCA was a silent one. Nicole had cried herself dry at last. Lola was cheerful but everyone knew she was just acting to try and help others cope.

He was thin and drained when he finally emerged from his room. His hair was disheveled and dirty. His eyes had a far off look in them and he wouldn't smile. But he stood upright though his incredibly thin frame shook from exhaustion. He held his head high and his walk had purpose to it. He sat down at the breakfast table for the first time in three days. After downing a full meal he stood shakily.

"I am leaving tomorrow." His voice was calm and steady. "I will find her myself. I won't force you to join me but I would appreciate your support." The silence at the table was deafening. Then Nicole rose.

"Zoey is my best friend." She was joined by Michael and Lola. Logan and Dana looked at each other. Then Logan smirked.

"I'll go if Dana does."

"Of course I'll go. Zoey's my friend too!"

She was dehydrated, lost, and tired. A jagged cut bit harshly into her side. A ripped piece of cloth hung from her graphic Tee. She tripped over a hidden log and crashed headlong into a bush. She struggled to her feet leaving the blood soaked fabric attached to a twig.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The thrum of helicopter wings faded into the distance leaving the five teens standing in a clearing. They looked mournfully at the trees for a few seconds before setting their packs on the ground. The helicopter ride and equipment were courtesy of Logan. After all he was the only person with enough money to pay for it all. Flares, matches, lanterns, GPS, maps, walkie-talkies, Tents, Freeze Dried food were among many other items. The plan was to set up camp here at this clearing and set off on short trips into the forest periodically always returning to base after. When they found her or her body they were to call to be picked up. The only danger was equipment failure. If their communications failed they would be trapped there indefinitely.

Dana flopped down on the ground and began pulling a tent roughly out of its packaging. She paused and glanced around.

"Well don't just stand there you guys! Help set things up." Everyone but Logan began un-ceremonially unpacking. Logan wandered towards Dana, he sat down beside her.

"Would you like some help Babe?" He smirked at her.

"I thought we already discussed that."

"Discussed what?" He put on his best 'innocent' face.

"Never call me 'Babe'!" she snapped.

"Can I help you anyways, _Dana_"

"Sure." They settled in to setting up the tent with only a few short arguments.

The gang stood to survey their handiwork. A cell phone rang, everyone scrambled to check theirs.

"Its mine" Nicole declared. She answered it quickly.

"Hello... yes… yes… sorry… certainly… I'll tell Logan… your welcome… don't worry about it… okay… bye." After a long pause she put away her cell phone.

"That was Dustin." She declared.

"So what did he want?" Lola asked.

"He wants Logan to send a chopper to pick up him and Quinn…"

"What!" Logan interrupted. Dana silenced him with a look. Nicole glared at him.

"They want to help find Zoey."


End file.
